The Seven Stages of a Relationship
by The 13th Unlucky Jinx
Summary: Ghostwriter has read books on relationships. He's written them. But he's never actually had a relationship. So when Technus turns up at his library one day, Ghostwriter isn't quite sure what to expect. Ghostwriter/Technus romance fic, rated for safety.
1. First Impressions

**The Seven Stages of a Relationship**

**Summary: **Ghostwriter has read books on relationships. He's written them. But he's never actually _had _a relationship. So when Technus turns up at his library one day, Ghostwriter isn't quite sure what to expect.

**Warnings: **Gay love/yaoi/slash/male x male action! No like, no read. There's also enough fluff in this to choke to death on, so be careful, okay? I don't want you all to die on account of extreme fluff inhilation. There is also mentions of Danny/Vlad in this chapter, so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form OWN Danny Phantom. However, what I do own is whatever random ideas I can string together on here. Enjoy~!

A/N: So, yes, another story. Hooray! This might take a while to write because I'm in school again and doing some serious work. *Cries* It takes me about two hours to do each piece of homework. I get 3 pieces of homework a day. This means I get finished about 11 at night(ish).

But I'm getting off topic. This is a Technus/Ghostwriter fic which is romance for the sake of romance, and because I wanted to be the only person to have written a Technus/Ghostwriter fic. Reviews are loved, even anonymous ones, so drop me a line. *Winkwink*

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Impressions**

Ghostwriter was in his Library - well, obviously. He was rarely anywhere else.

Currently the ghost occupied an armchair in the corner of his 'Fictional Horror' section, reading a copy of _'Odd Thomas'_ by Dean Koontz with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. A loud noise outside startled the novelist, only his ability to turn intangible saving his book and his pants from the steaming beverage.

Sighing heavily, Ghostwriter placed his now half-empty (Don't be so pessimistic) cup down on a mat on a low coffee table, placing a bookmark in the novel to save his page before banishing it to its place on the shelf with a flick of his hand. Standing the scarf-wearing ghost scowled and stomped to the door, his bright green eyes flashing dangerously behind his spectacles.

Flinging open the Library doors he found a slightly familiar, rather worried-looking green-skinned ghost standing on the threshold, poised to knock. They both froze for a moment, eyeing each other up cautiously. The man on Ghostwriters doorstep had slightly luminous green skin which matched his pure-white swept-back hair quite well (In the novelists' opinion, anyway). He had lensed eyes and a face that the grey-skinned ghost could easily imagine being stretched into a wide grin most of the time. He was wearing a long black lab coat with a grey cloak wrapped around his shoulders. Ghostwriter noted absently that the guy seemed to be checking him out as much as the writer was to him. A loud bang jolted both of them out of their staring competition, causing them both to blush slightly.

"Can I help you?" Ghostwriter asked courtiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You could hide me from the guy chasing me," came the response, a hopeful grin spreading across his features.

This time Ghostwriter raised both his eyebrows. "I really don't think - "

Another explosion, closer this time, made the green ghost wince. "Please?" he asked, his tone verging on begging. Pressing his fingers into his temples, Ghostwriter sighed, heavily. He knew he was going to regret this later, but ...

"Fine."

As the Library resident stepped aside, the ghost on the doorstep didn't hesitate to scoot inside and dissappear from view.

"Don't touch anything!" shouted the dead novelist, panicing slightly. He didn't have time to find his unexpected guest however, as another ghost came into view, this one looking furious.

"My dear Vladimir, what seems to have upset you so much that you would disturb the peace of my Library?" Ghostwriter smirked, leaning against the doorway as Plasmius landed in the spot that the white-haired ghost had been stood in moments before.

"It's that idiotic Technus," Vlad spat venomously. "He's been invading my personal space again, and this time he's taken it_ much _too far."

"Technus? Isn't he the one that always chases everyone around with a sprig of mistletoe at the Christmas Truce Party?" Ghostwriter asked, snickering slightly as he recalled where he had recognised the green ghost from.

"Yes, well. If you happen to see him, you will tell me, won't you Andrew?"

"Of course, Vlad. You will be careful of my Library, though, if he happens to come this way again, hmm?"

"Naturally." And on that note, the halfa shot off in the direction he was heading before Ghostwriter had called him over. Closing the doors, the novelist scowled, stalking off to find the unwanted guest.

It wasn't that hard to find the ghost though. The Library was essentially part of Andrew, and vice-versa, so finding the only other Ecto-Energy Signature in his Library was a relatively simple matter.

Walking down a corridor, Andrew found Technus sitting on a couch, eyes glued to a thick book on Bioelectric Chemistry.

Blinking, Ghostwriter walked over to the ghost on the sofa, peering absently at the title. He wasn't used to anyone other than himself having an interest in reading. Excluding Vlad, of course, but the halfa spent most of his time in the Human World, and only really came to see Andrew if he wanted to borrow a book he couldn't find himself, despite the novelists' hints at possibly having more than an occasional friendship with the billionaire.

" ... Why was Vlad chasing you, may I ask?" the inhabitant of the Library queried, after pausing for a moment - he knew how annoying it was when someone interupted him when _he_ was reading.

Technus sniggered slightly, closing the book over, his lense-covered eyes focusing on Ghostwriter.

"Well, I was in Plasmius' computer, looking for something worth my time - he usually has something interesting to do with some kind of technology or some embarassing pictures of Skulker somewhere - when the webcam in his office caught my attention." Here the ghost grinned perversely. "I was in the mainframe of his whole computer system, so if a device is attatched, I can use it. And this webcam just so happened to show Plasmius and the Ghost Child sharing a rather 'intimate moment', if you catch my drift," Technus sniggered.

Andrew just raised an eyebrow, signaling that he didn't catch the Techno-ghosts drift at all. Seeing this Technus sighed and put on a deadpan expression.

"I caught Plasmius bonking the Ghost Child on his office desk."

The novelist blanched and then flushed beetroot red. Well. He certainly didn't need to know _that_. But it did explain why Vlad wasn't interested in him.

"It sounded like they were having a lot of fun too," Technus snickered, his grin back in place.

"Technus, I _really _- "

"Call me Nicolai."

"Nicolai, I don't want to _know,_" Andrew muttered, still a bright crimson hue.

"Well, I won't tell you what they get up to at night then," the technological ghost replied, opening the book again, smirking as the dead novelist spluttered. Standing, Andrew left the room, leaving Nicolai to his reading.

About twenty minutes later, still a bit pink, Ghostwriter returned to the room, noticing that Technus was on a different book, and half-way through it. "I think you should leave now. I'd rather not have Vlad destroying my Library when he finds out you're here."

Closing the book, Technus stood up, handing it to Andrew. "I doubt that Plasmius would risk attacking you. You have that Quantum Keyboard, don't you?"

Ghostwriter scowled. "Not since that brat Phantom blew it up two Christmasses ago. I have to make-do with my Typewriter."

Technus sniggered. "A Quantum Typewriter?"

Glaring at the white-haired ghost, Andrew flicked his hand, banishing the book to its specific place. "It doesn't matter about the tool I use to write, the Quantum ability comes from me. I could write using a pen and I could shape reality if I so desired."

Technus' smirk widened. "A Quantum _Pen_?"

"Leave, _now,_" Ghostwriter hissed, his green eyes flashing. Technus shrugged and walked off down the corridor, followed by Andrew, who was partially making sure the ghost found his way to the door, but mostly checking that Nicolai actually left.

As he reached the door, Technus turned around, grinning. "Before I leave, I have a proposition for you."

Andrew paused, taken aback. "What is it?" he asked, almost entirely out of shock.

"I will build you a new keyboard for you to write with _if_," here Technus' smile widened, the ghost leaning in towards the novelist slightly. "_If_ you will go on a date with me."

Freezing, Ghostwriters brain was whirring. That was out of the blue. _'Well,'_ he thought. _'Nicolai is not bad-looking, and he's quite intelligent. Not to mention he'd build a new keyboard so I could get off that infernal typewriter.'_ Again, Andrew made a descision he knew he was going to regret, and found himself thinking of agreeing.

"Only _one _date?"

"Unless you decide you'd like to repeat the experience," Nicolai nodded, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Alright then."

"Then, I, Technus, Master of all things Electronic and Beeping, shall totally pick you up on Friday!" he announced loudly, smile still fixed in place. Sighing as Technus turned and started flying off, Ghostwriter called out to him.

"Nicolai?"

Halting mid-flight, Technus turned around, looking back curiously.

"Call me Andrew." And with that, the novelist shut his door, not missing the smug look that came over the techno-ghosts' features.

* * *

A/N: Yay, new story! It's going to be seven chapters long, unless a chapter ends up being so long I need to split it. But yeah. This is a long first chapter for me. I FEEL SO PROUD. *Sniggers*

Tell me what you think! I accept anonymous reviews and I would really really _really _love more than one review by the weekend which is when I'll most likely be updating again. I LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. The Date

**The Seven Stages of a Relationship**

**Summary: **Ghostwriter has read books on relationships. He's written them. But he's never actually _had _a relationship. So when Technus turns up at his library one day, Ghostwriter isn't quite sure what to expect.

**Warnings:** Gay love/yaoi/slash/male x male action! No like, no read. There's also enough fluff in this to choke to death on, so be careful, okay?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

A/N: Yay for update! This is mostly a bit of fluff and filler, but I've added in a splash of humour for you. I would also like to point out that this chapter was written one-handed (Really) and that it is dedicated to **The-Other-Ghostwriter**, because I fear for my life. Hooray~! Also because she said I could have fan-art. FIRST FANART EVER, PEOPLES! *Fangasms*

On a more serious note, I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **Hottiegally**. She was a good friend and a good author, and I'm sure we'll all miss her.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing! _The-Other-Ghostwriter, __AnihyrMoonstar _and_ xXxMartelxXx. _And to whoever might be reading this, ya knows.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Date**

Andrew couldn't concentrate on his book. It was Friday, and now six thirty-five. It wasn't that he nervous ... okay, well, that was a lie. He was _completely _nervous. Andrew hadn't been on a date since he was seventeen, and that had been a total disaster. So yes. He was nervous. Very.

He had changed from his usual attire to something more formal, then into something more casual and back into his normal outfit. He'd been in the shower three times, brushed his teeth seven times and spent half an hour just studying his reflection in the mirror.

A knock on the door jolted the novelist out of the trance he had fallen into and had to stop himself from practically running to the door to greet whoever it was that had knocked.

As Andrew opened the door he found it was Nicolai (Finally) holding a manuscript and a cheesy grin plastered on his face. He held the thick sheaf of papers out to the scarf-wearing ghost as he stepped inside the Library.

"What's this?" Ghostwriter asked curiously, flipping through the pages.

"I didn't have an acurate database of what books you had, so I thought I'd give you one that hadn't been published yet." Technus grinned. "It's a book on Quantum Theory and Mechanics. It might be useful to find out how your pen works. I wrote it before I died and I thought I'd give it to you," Nicolai finished, ignoring the glare at the Quantum Pen jibe.

Andrew wasn't quite sure what to say to the last comment. This was, without a doubt, the most thoughtful present he had _ever _recieved.

"Oh, and this," Technus added, holding out a little silver book-shaped charm on a matching thin chain. "Wear it, and it distorts your ghostly energy to make the humans see you as ... well, human." He smirked, and Andrew got the horrible feeling that the actual explanation of what the locket did had been 'dumbed down'. "You'll need it for tonight."

Blushing slightly, the dead novelist strung the pendant around his neck, tucking it under his shirt, hiding the chain under his scarf. Nicolai offered his arm to the writer in a very gentlemanly gesture, completely at odds with the grin on his face. With a small tinge of pink still on his cheeks, Andrew accepted the arm and followed Technus away from his Library.

"Where are we going?" asked Andrew, not recognising the direction in which they were headed.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Technus replied, smirking.

Ghostwriter scowled, pulling a pen (Biro - beware.) out of his pocket. "I could always _make _you tell me."

"But would you really?"

Andrew produced a little pad of paper from his coat and began to scribble on it before it was quickly snatched away from him. "We're going to Amity Park," the Techno-ghost answered, tucking the small blue note pad away in his pocket. Just in case.

"What? Why there?" Ghostwriter demanded knowing all too well that the Ghost Boy lived there.

"It's the only permanent portal that the Ghost Zone has to offer besides Plasmius' and I don't think he's ... eh ... _forgotten _about my last visit yet. So I'm not risking it. Besides, the Ghost Child wouldn't attack us in public. We look like humans to everyone but him, so he'd just end up getting the town to hate him again, which I really don't mind in the slightest. But I'm fairly sure that would ruin the evening, so, no."

Huffing, Andrew followed Technus, even if it was only so he could get a new Keyboard off the ghost later.

* * *

It was sometime in Autumn, Andrew figured, looking around at the trees that lined the street he and Nicolai were walking down. Which was good because the novelist wasn't taking his scarf off for anything, and it would look weird if he was to wear it in the middle of summer. But anyway. The pair were walking down a street in fairly companionable silence. Technus had just taken them to a small book store where Colette Powell (A young aspiring author that hadn't had great success yet, but Andrew was confident she would; she had a very similar writing style to his own, and he had sold _dozens _of novels) had read a few chapters of her latest novel, which was a perfect way to spend the evening in Ghostwriters opinion.

Nicolai was now leading them down towards the boardwalk and the brisk breeze from the sea was refreshing. The pair were walking side by side, but not holding hands. Andrew had adamantly refused about that point. When he had been alive it was completely taboo to be homosexual, and despite knowing it was accepted nowadays, the ghost was still a bit iffy on the point of people knowing he was gay.

"Can I ask you why you wear that scarf?" Technus asked suddenly. "I've never seen you without it. Why?"

Andrew blushed, squirming his face into the soft fabric of said scarf, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. "It's a stupid reason ... " he mumbled into the woolen folds.

"So? I'll tell you why I wear my sunglasses all the time if you'll tell me why you wear that scarf," the Techno-ghost bargained, grinning.

Looking over at his date, Andrew had to admit he was curious about that particular fashion choice. "Go on then," he agreed, looking up at the taller man.

"I was wearing these glasses when I first kissed Phillip. It was the middle of summer and we were on the beach and he'd had one too many bitch beers(1) and we ended up making out on the picnic blanket, much to everyone elses annoyance," Nicolai said, smirking. "He apologised later for it, when he sobered up, but I said it was more than fine with me, and we got together. That was the first proper relationship I ever had with someone. So they're sentimental."

The novelist wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He'd never had a relationship with someone before. But hearing about Nicolai's previous relationships was ... uncomfortable. And Andrew did know exactly _why._

"So what about your scarf then?" Technus asked, jolting Ghostwriter out of his musings.

"Oh. Well." Andrew's blush came back full force. "It was a present off a guy in the Publishing office. He was called Charlie, and I ... used to like him. He was my 'Secret Santa' and he got me this. It was the closest I got to telling him I liked him when I said 'I love the scarf' at the office party later. It wasn't exactly acceptable to be openly homosexual then, so I never really had a relationship with anyone. But I guess my scarf is sentimental, too."

Nicolai hummed thoughtfully. "It seems that most ghosts take with them something sentimental when they die. Ember has her guitar, Dorothea has her amulet ... It's interesting."

Ghostwriter snorted. "Well, that's one way to look at it." Letting his gaze fall to further up the boardwalk, he groaned. "Here comes the perfect way to end an evening."

Technus followed his eyeline and smirked. The Ghost Child and his friends were walking towards them, and judging from the way the halfa froze momentarily before running towards them (Much to his friend's confusion), he had spotted them too.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Danny spat as he got within hearing range of the two ghosts. Technus smirked.

"Walking, or is that a problem for you, Ghost Child?" the Techno-ghost shot back. "We aren't causing a problem, and if you want to attack us, it'll just look like you're attacking two normal humans."

"What?" Danny asked, confused. Sam and Tucker ran over to the three ghosts.

"Dude, don't run off," Tucker ordered, panting slightly.

"Yeah, and who are your ... friends?" Sam asked, eyeing up the pair curiously. They seemed familiar, but ...

"Are you kidding? How can you not recognise them? Or him at least!" Danny almost shouted, waving an arm at Technus, remembering that his friends hadn't actually seen Ghostwriter.

"Danny, we've never seen them before," Sam said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"How do you not know them? It's Technus and Ghostwriter!" Danny said incredulously.

"Dude, he looks nothing like Technus," Tucker shrugged, looking at the ghost.

Danny whirled around to glare at the ghosts, one who had a vaguely amused expression on his face, and the other one who just looked downright smug. "What did you do to them?" he snapped.

"Nothing, Child, we meerly accessorise well," Technus smirked. "And we aren't causing any damage, so you can leave us alone ... for tonight at least."

Danny scowled, but turned and walked away, followed by his two friends who were shooting each other odd looks.

"Oh, and Danny?" Nicolai called after the halfa, making him spin round to face the ghosts again. "Tell Vlad I said 'Hi'!"

Danny turned bright red and practically ran off, leaving his two friends confused, and the two ghosts fighting not to burst into hysterical laughter. "That was horrible," Andrew snickered.

"I know. But I figured I owe the Ghost Child for shoving me into that ridiculous Thermos of his."

* * *

It was later that night when Nicolai and Andrew were stood outside the Library. After they had finished their walk they had gone to another little cafe and sat in there talking for a while, and when they left there Nicolai had insisted on bringing the smaller man back to his house. Which Andrew had to admit he thought was really quite romantic.

"I had a really nice time tonight," the novelist blushed, smiling slightly.

"Then perhaps you'd consider repeating the experiance?"

"It's quite likely, yes."

"HELL YES!" Technus crowed, punching the air in victory. Andrew just smirked and closed the door as the Techno-ghost turned and flew off.

* * *

(1) Fruit-flavoured alcohol, as I found out the other day. References, eh? *Nudgenudgewinkwink*

A/N: I had to type this up TWICE because FanFic died and didn't save it for me. *Cries* BUT it's up now. So celebrate and review! Also, there may be **FANART** for you next chapter! *Dances* Courtesy of the marvelous **The-Other-Ghostwriter**, and I'll add the link next chapter.

Also, I has 2000 plus words this chapter! YAY~!

REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED TO DEATH, SO LEAVE THEM HERE FOR ME TO LOVE!


	3. Holding Hands

**The Seven Stages of a Relationship**

**Summary: **Ghostwriter has read books on relationships. He's written them. But he's never actually _had _a relationship. So when Technus turns up at his library one day, Ghostwriter isn't quite sure what to expect.

**Warnings:** Gay love/yaoi/slash/male x male action! No like, no read. There's also enough fluff in this to choke to death on, so be careful, okay?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

A/N: Yay for new chapter! Gimme a, um ... letter! I gots my fanart off **The-Other-Ghostwriter**, and it is AWESOME! *Falls over* I loves it. HERE'S THE LINK, NOW GO AND FAVE IT!

http:/ /the13thunluckyjinx. deviantart. com/#/ d2yktvh

ERASE THE SPACES. GO SEE IT NOWS.

Thanks to _AniryhMoonstar_, _The-Other-Ghostwriter_ and _xXxMartelxXx _for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Holding Hands**

It had been one week since Andrew and Nicolais first date and since then they'd been back to the Human World again (This time they went to a nightclub that Technus had heard of from Ember, and when a guy had started hitting on Ghostwriter persistantly, the novelist practically had to drag the furious Techno-ghost away from the club to stop him from beating the poor human into becoming a ghost, himself) and Technus had been round to Andrews library a few times. Today though, the novelist had been brought to Nicolais Lab - which, not surprisingly, was filled with all kinds of technology, making Andrew slight to moderately nervous.

Putting the finishing touches on something that was no doubt either for Skulker to hurt the Ghost Boy with, or for Technus himself to hurt the Ghost Boy with, Nicolai smirked and walked over to the couch Andrew was sitting on, settling next to the ghost and wrapping his arm around the smaller mans shoulders. Shifting slightly, Andrew curled himself into the Techno-ghosts side, making himself comfortable as her continued reading his book.

Nicolai frowned slightly. It had been a week since their fist date, and Andrew was still nervous about the whole PDA thing. Obviously, the green ghost could understand where the novelist was coming from, 'Writer being brought up in a time when being gay wasn't a good thing, but ... they hadn't even held hands yet. Sure, there was _touching_, but that was all innocent gestures that could be mistaken as friendship, and Technus didn't want just friendship.

Noticing Andrew had reached the end of his chapter, Nicolai smirked and grabbed the book, glancing at the page number before closing it and sliding it down the table.

"What do you - ?" Andrew exclaimed before emitting a squeek as the taller ghost pushed him backwards, so the novelist was sprawled across the couch. "Get off me!" he shouted, looking completely undignified with his hair ruffled and his face flushed as the Techno-ghost pinned him down, smirking in the most perverted way.

"I, Nicolai Technus, will not release you until _you _agree to start holding my hand!" the white-haired ghost proclaimed, grinning.

Andrew blushed harder at the statement. "That's completely and utterly ridiculous! Of all the things you could be requesting, you chose that?"

Smirking, Technus leaned in and whispered in the novelists pointed ear. "Would you rather I requested something _else_?"

This time the writers face glowed bright red. "No, I wouldn't! I'll hold your hand if you get off me!" Shifting, Nicolai slid off Ghostwriters waist and back onto the couch, still smirking. Huffing, Andrew fixed himself, still blushing. "I won't forgive you for that," he snarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Either way, you agreed to hold my hand if I got off you. I'm off, soooo ... " the green ghost trailed off holding out his hand. Andrew looked at it for a moment before placing his own hand in the Tech-ghosts palm, his blush returning as Nicolai interlocked their fingers.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ghostwriter snorted and twisted around so Technus arm was back around his shoulders, but their fingers were still interlocked. "I don't see what the big deal is about holding hands, though," he commented.

Nicolai laughed. "I'm practically a ghostly computer system, and even _I _understand the importance of holding hands. Have you never been on a date before?" he snickered.

Andrew glared at the white-haired ghost. "I have been on a date before. Once. When I was seventeen."

" ... Really?"

"Yes. And it was such a disaster I vowed never to repeat the experiance as long as I lived."

"Which is why it's okay to date me?" Technus asked, grinning.

"Well, that's one way of looking at it," Andrew replied, a smirk playing over his features.

"So ... what was the date like?"

"Awful," the novelist replied in a deadpan voice.

" ... You'll have to tell me now, you know. Because I won't leave you alone until you do," Nicolai told Andrew, who pulled a face.

"What are the chances of you leaving me alone if I tell you?"

"Slim to none," the Techno-ghost confessed, smirking. Ghostwriter snorted. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Well, by the time I was seventeen, I knew I had no inclination whatsoever to members of the opposite sex. But my father was the owner of a big bussiness, so, obviously, he set up this date with the daughter of one of his competitors. It wasn't so abnormal back then for a marriage to be arranged on the premise of joining two companies together," he explained, seeing the look of shock on Nicolais face.

"But anyway. She was, I suppose, attractive, to someone who likes that sort of thing. But she was as thick as twenty-two short planks stuck together with glue. Definately _not _what I look for in a person. She made me take her to a ridiculous dress shop where she spent three hours deciding on a colour for her new coat. I _hated _that. She wouldn't let me go to any of the bookstores in town or anything similar, proclaiming them 'nerdy' and 'lame'. In the end I just turned around and yelled at her, calling her a self-absorbed, shallow witch and left her in the middle of the street, most likely wondering what the phrase 'self-absorbed' meant."

Technus burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Scowling, Andrew punched his arm, the hit not having any effect on the gales of laughter coming from the Techno-ghost. "Shut up! I bet you've had a bad date before!"

"Nothing as bad as that," Nicolai replied, before bursting into fresh peels of laughter. Glaring at the ghost behind him, Andrew phased out of Technus' hold, stalking off. Calming down a few minutes later, Nicolai stood to go and find the probably still angry ghost. Searching, he found the novelist wandering around a corridor looking vaguely lost.

"Need some help?" Technus sniggered.

"Not from you!" the novelist retorted, crossing his arms and walking off in the opposite direction. Smirking, the other ghost just leaned against the wall. A few moments later Andrew walked back into the corridor, coming from the other end. Seeing Nicolai, he winced.

Pushing off the wall, Technus walked towards him, taking the smaller mans hand. "Security measure. It's what you'd call a 'Shifting Corridor'. It creates - "

"A continuous loop of corridors in a closed circuit" Andrew finished. "Should have guessed I had been going around in circles."

Smiling, Nicolai led Ghostwriter out of the corridor and back to the actual Lab part of his home. "I'm guessing you want to leave then?"

"It would be nice to get back to my Library," Andrew said, blushing. Walking hand in hand for a few minutes, they reached the front door.

"I'll see you again soon though, correct?" Nicolai confirmed, smiling slightly.

"Of course," the scarf-wearing ghost smirked. As Andrew walked out of technus' home, the ghost stopped him, their hands still linked.

"The importance of holding hands, so you know," informed the green-skinned man. "Is to show people that you don't care what they think of you, and that you're with someone you care about, and that's all that matters to you." And with that, Nicolai lifted Andrews hand, kissing it softly before smiling and closing the door, leaving a furiously blushing Ghostwriter on his doorstep.

* * *

A/N: Hooray for teh updatish, ja? Anywhos, I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO WRITE INNUENDOS INTO THIS FIC WITHOUT MEANING TO! Gosh. I have such a bad brain. *Falls off couch backwards* Bleh, short chapter though. *Cries* Fails.

Anyways, the updates are loved by you and the reviews are loved by me, so you see how this works? *Shameless begging* I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW! Not if you flame. Noted? Good.


	4. First Kiss

**The Seven Stages of a Relationship**

**Summary: **Ghostwriter has read books on relationships. He's written them. But he's never actually _had _a relationship. So when Technus turns up at his library one day, Ghostwriter isn't quite sure what to expect.

**Warnings:** Gay love/yaoi/slash/male x male action! No like, no read. There's also enough fluff in this to choke to death on, so be careful, okay?

A/N: Gahh, sorry for the uber slow update, but school is busy sucking at the moment. So yeah. Blame my weekend full of homework. And my week full of schoolwork. (Bleh.) And flu. (More bleh.) And general procrastination. (*Is brick'd*)

Anyways, thanks to _The-Other-Ghostwriter_, _AnhyrMoonstar_, and _xXxMartelxXx_ for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - First Kiss**

It was now two weeks since Nicolai had asked Andrew out on a date. Since then, they had been to Ibiza for the night (Don't ask; Nicolai's idea), gone to see a performance of Shakespears _'Loves Labours Lost'_ (Andrew's choice) and been to a few comunal areas of the Ghost Zone together. Of course, the tech-ghost had insisted on holding the novelists hand the whole time, which at first was _mortifying _for the shyer of the two. Thankfully, by the fifteenth time someone had given the two curious glances, Ghostwriter was over most of his embarassment and more interested in the conversation he was having with Technus, and he got less and less concerned about what the humans might have thought of them being together.

Sitting in his library, Andrew was typing up a new chapter of his latest novel on his Typewriter - which was _not _going well. The keys kept jamming, which was irritating the writer to no end. Fighting not to throw the contraption out of the window (through the wall, more like), Andrew stood, grabbing his empty mug, heading for the kitchen. Nothing helped sooth his temper better than a fresh cup of hot chocolate. Placing his cup down next to the kettle, he poured water into it, flicking the switch and leaning against the worktop waiting for the water to boil.

A knock on the door brought Ghostwriter out of his stupor. Walking through the corridors, he made his way to the door, looking through the window before opening it.

"Hi," the novelist smiled, as Nicolai walked in. "I wasn't expecting you to come round today."

Technus smirked. "I thought I'd surprise you. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Snorting, Andrew closed the door, heading back to his hot chocolate. "Depends on the surprise. Are you planning on dragging me out somewhere to be _'sociable'_?"

"Weeeeeell ... I was hoping ... "

"Hope again. I _detest _those ghosts."

"Awwwh, come on! It's Ember's Deathday! _Everyone _goes to her parties!" Nicolai said, pouting.

"Everyone except _me,_" Andrew scowled.

"But you're invited! You can go if you want!"

"Which is precisely my point. I. Don't. _Want._ To. Go," snapped the writer, spooning various things into his mug before pouring hot water in, mixing it. Still pouting, the techno-ghost wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist, resting his head on Andrews shoulder.

"Pleeeeeease?" Nicolai whined. Scowling, Andrew pressed his fingers to his temples. He was _so _going to regret this later ...

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because of my charming personality and witty sense of humour," Nicolai replied with a smirk.

"You must be thinking of someone else," grumbled Andrew, landing infront of a huge building that looked somewhat like an abandoned warehouse despite the flashing lights in the windows and the music blaring through the walls. Grinning, Technus pushed open the door and entered, pulling the unwilling ghost behind him.

"Technus! Glad to see you could make it!" called a baritone voice as the pair entered.

"Skulker! Taking a break from trying to skin that Ghost Boy?" the techno-ghost snickered, an innuendo thinly veiled in that comment. Snorting, Skulker turned and noticed Andrew for the first time. Raising an eyebrow at the shorter man, he looked back at Technus.

"I didn't think you'd be able to persuade him to leave his Library. Ever." The mech grinned. Andrew blushed, partially with embarrassment, but most of it was nervousness. Did the whole Ghost Zone know that he and Nicolai were ... involved? Skulker nodded sagely. "Nic told me you two bumped into each other after he got on the wrong side of Plasmius and you've become good friends." Fighting not to collapse with relief, 'Writer nodded, trying not to shake.

"Well, you could say that, yeah ... "

"It's good to see you outside of your Library for once! I'll be seeing you later, I need to go make sure the deathday girl's okay." And with that Skulker left, completely missing the huge sigh that came from Andrew. Nicolai sniggered.

"You thought I'd told him, didn't you?" the techno-ghost smirked.

"Yes, I did!" the smaller man hissed back venomously. "You _haven't _told anyone, have you?" he asked, glaring suspiciously at the green ghost, who just snorted.

"Skulker might be my closest friend, but I don't tell him everything about my life, much like I wouldn't expect him to tell me everything about his." Technus paused for a second. "Not that it stop him, mind." He shrugged. "No matter. Let's go get something to drink!" he announced, grabbing the novelists wrist and dragging him over to the bar.

Practically sweatdropping as he looked at the drink menu, Andrew pushed it away, grimacing. "I don't really want anything alcoholic ... I have a really low tolerance for ecto-alcohol ... " he muttered.

"Oh, come on! One drink won't do you any harm!" Nicolai grinned flinging his arm around 'Writers shoulders. "Not to mention - it's a party! Live a little!" He snickered slightly at his own joke.

Again, Andrew got the feeling he was going to regret this big time. "ONE drink, no more, alright?" he said, caving in (in his opinion) far too easily.

"Great. I'll order for you, okay?" Technus said, grinning in an almost evil fashion. Before 'Writer could complain, the bartender had floated over and Nicolai had pointed to something on the menu, still grinning broadly. "Two please."

As soon as the guy was out of earshot, Andrew grabbed Technus and pulled him down so he could hiss in his ear. "_What did you order?_" he glared.

"Nothing bad, just two of something I used to drink all the time, alright? They're fine. I never died from one," the techno-ghost smirked. Letting go of the taller mans shoulder as the bartender came over, he looked at the drink suspiciously. It was a mix of bright green, electric blue and glowing red liquids, one on top of the other. Nicolai grabbed his immediately and took a large gulp then grinned. "See? Nothing bad."

Still suspicious, Andrew sipped it and was pleasantly surprised. The drink was sweet, almost to the point of bitterness, but in a very addicting way. Feeling a bit more confident, he took a larger sip. Technus smirked again. "That's more like it!"

Within ten minutes, both of them had finished their third drink.

"Come on, lets go dance!" the green ghost exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Andrew's wrist and tugging him towards the dance floor, the novelist having much less reserve about it now than he would have fifteen minutes ago.

The pair staggered onto the dance floor, Andrew a lot more giggley than his partner, and they started to sway to the music, no one in the crowd really paying attention to them. Suddenly 'Writer lurched forwards, flinging his arms around Technus's neck for balance.

"Eh?" the green ghost asked, surprised, but in a nice way.

"The room's spinning again ... " Andrew slurred out, his eyes unfocused. In the back of his mind he knew there must have been a lot more alcohol in the drinks than he realised. He cursed whoever it was that decided that it was best to hide the taste of alcohol so you had no idea how much you'd had to drink. He looked up at Nicolai, who was smirking down at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face, mister!" he said accusingly, jabbing a finger into the taller mans chest.

"Make me," Technus snorted, still smirking.

"I will!" Without any warning at all, Andrew jumped up and pressed his lips firmly to Nicolais, mentally celebrating as he felt the green ghost's jaw slacken. A second later, said ghost had wrapped his arms around the novelist's slim waist and was kissing back fiercely. The pair were so caught up in each other they failed to notice that everyone had stopped dancing or chatting to stare at them in disbelief.

Breaking away from Technus, Andrew looked at him triumphantly. "I told you I would," he grinned before promptly collapsing unconsious into the shocked ghost's arms.

'Well,' Nicolai thought, looking around at everyone, before picking up his partner, bridal style (Of course), and carrying him through the crowds, heading for his Lab. 'It was good for a first kiss.'

* * *

A/N: *Snickers* Sorry. Drunken Andrew was just so much fun to write. I love how different he is when you feed him ecto-alcohol. And I'm writing this in school instead of dooing homework or other mundane things such as studying. So celebrate. AND I FINALLY GOT IT UP, SO DON'T KILL ME, ALRIGHT? Not as long as I would have liked it to be, but I got stuck. *Cries* BUT, I'm working on some other things too, so yeah. I should have a Dan/Clockwork oneshot or two coming out soon, so stay tuned. (They're for older readers only, sorry. *Smirk*)


	5. One Month Anniversary

**The Seven Stages of a Relationship**

**Summary: **Ghostwriter has read books on relationships. He's written them. But he's never actually _had _a relationship. So when Technus turns up at his library one day, Ghostwriter isn't quite sure what to expect.

**Warnings: **Gay love/yaoi/slash/male x male action! No like, no read. There's also enough fluff in this to choke to death on, so be careful, okay?

A/N: Uhm... *Hides from angry readers* I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE, I SWEAR! I'll try and be quicker with the next one, honest! My laptop's dead and I'm writing up a story with The-Other-Ghostwriter and and and ... *Hides more* I had procrastination. o.o *Runs off*

To make it up to you (for the ... 4 month-long wait ... hojeez ... ) here's the new chapter and there's presents and such ... but it's staying 'T', I am determined not to smutify everything I come into contact with. Sorry.

Anyways, thanks to _Anihyr Moonstar_, _The-Other-Ghostwriter_, _unknown20troper_, _xXxMartelxXx_ and _firefox222_ for reviewing!

* * *

**One Month Anniversary**

Andrew was not a happy ghost. It had been three days since he'd heard from Nicolai.

Three. DAYS.

At first he thought it might have been something he'd said. He had mentioned to the other ghost it was their one month anniversary coming up. Maybe they could do something? And Andrew hadn't heard from him since. To start with he had been worried, then angry and now he was just depressed. Nicolai had been the first person that the novelist had opened up to in - well, ever. And now ...

Sighing, Andrew let his head fall back onto the cushion behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't fair. He snorted. Fair things didn't happen to him. Otherwise he might still be alive or at least not here because of that stupid ...

Well. He _really_ didn't want to be remembering that. He was depressed enough without bringing up _that._

The doorbell rang and Andrew bolted up straight, looking at the door nervously. What if it wasn't Nicolai? Then he'd have gotten his hopes up for nothing. But what if it _was?_ What would he say? What would he _do_?

Before Andrew could decide on anything he realised he was at the door and it was open. Nicolai was stood there, grinning. "Hi."

Then 'Writer did something he was sure he'd never do - he punched the ghost standing on his doorstep.

"OWW!" Technus cried, clutching his arm. The novelist may have been on the thin side, but he wasn't weak by any means.

"You _JERK!_ Three days and you haven't even sent me a MESSAGE to tell me why you've been ignoring me! I thought I'd done something wrong! You - you - JERK!"

To his credit, the techno-ghost looked ashamed, embarrassment creeping into his grin. He let go of what was sure to be a bruise on his arm later to rub the back of his head. "I'm sorry ... I didn't think you'd miss me that much ... "

Andrew snorted, folding his arms across his chest, turning away from the ghost in a sulky pose (although he would never admit that). "Missed you? Who said I missed you, I didn't."

Grinning again, Nicolai wrapped his arm around the smaller mans waist, hugging him against his chest. "Come on, I know you missed me really ... besides, I brought you a present." His other arm came up to hold out a box about the size of a basket ball, wrapped in deep purple, tied with a silver bow.

"A ... present?" Andrew repeated, taking the box with almost reverent hands.

"Of course," the green-skinned ghost replied, kissing the other mans cheek. "It is our one month anniversary, isn't it?"

Whirling around, Andrew flung his arms around Technus's neck, hugging him hard. "I thought you didn't want to do anything for it, and that's why you were ignoring me!"

"I would never ignore you if it could be helped. I spent three days working on that."

The novelist raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not going to blow up on me, is it?"

Technus snorted. "Of course not. I take more pride in my work than to give you something faulty. That's why it took so long, actually ... it was quite a complex challenge."

Rolling his eyes, Andrew tugged off the ribbon and slit open the paper. Folding back the cardboard flaps inside he found a small bright purple cube, inscribed with the letters 'GW'.

"It's your new Quantum Keyboard!" Nicolai clarified, grinning madly. "I made it so it can fold away so it's not taking up loads of space and you can take it with you and - "

The techno-ghost was cut off by the smaller man flinging his arms back around his neck and kissing him on the lips. He blinked before returning it whole-heartedly, grinning slightly. Pulling away, Andrew was smiling brightly. "This is the best gift I've ever had! Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing ... " Technus replied, blushing slightly.

Andrew snorted. "It's not nothing ... OH! Wait here, I need to get your present!" he said, dashing off into the Library, leaving a somewhat confused Technus wondering exactly what had just happened. Appearing back at the top of the stairs clutching a parcel wrapped in green and black, Andrew grinned. "I found it," he said, clambering down the staircase quickly, passing it to the ghost.

Technus opened it, grinning. Inside was a box of chocolates (Contraband Human World ones, from Italy. The fact they were illegal made them better.) and a book on Bioelectric Chemistry - the one Nicolai had been reading through when he had first turned up on Andrew's doorstep, hiding from Plasmius. Smiling, Nicolai gave the novelist a chaste kiss on the lips. "This is without a doubt, the most thoughtful thing I've received. You are absolutely marvelous."

Andrew blushed brightly, smiling. "Well ... I remember you liking the book, and chocolates seemed to suit you, so ... "

Technus grinned, hugging the smaller man tightly. "Come on! We need to go, or we'll be late!"

"What? Late for what?" Andrew asked, blinking as he was pulled out of his Library.

Smirking, the scientist just continued pulling the novelist through the Ghost Zone. "It's a surprise. But it involves Italian cuisine."

* * *

It had been a perfect evening. Nicolai had taken them to a secluded spot in Amity Park - and had made sure the Ghost Boy hadn't bothered them, but Andrew didn't need to know that - and they had a picnic of Italian food that he had made earlier. Andrew was resting his head on Technus' shoulder, watching the city below them glittering in the dark, while the techno-ghost had his arm looped around the smaller man's waist, cuddling into him.

"So ... " Technus started, looking down at the novelist, who flicked his eyes up to stare at him curiously. "Am I forgiven for not speaking to you for three days?" he asked, smiling hopefully down at Andrew.

Humming, Andrew pretended to think about it for a moment, fighting not to snicker or grin at Nicolai's nervousness. "I _suppose_ I can forgive you ... " he replied, smirking up at the green-skinned ghost, who smiled shakily with relief.

"Good ... " Nicolai sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Andrew's lips. Purring into the kiss, Andrew shifted around so he was straddling the taller man's waist, wrapping his arms around Nicolai's neck.

Snickering slightly, Technus pulled away from Andrew a little to grin at him. "You can tell I've been a bad influence on you ... " he whispered. "You _never_ would have done that in public a few weeks ago."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he ordered, pushing his lips back to Nicolai's. Willingly obliging, Technus leaned them back, kissing back hard. Moaning slightly into the kiss, the dead novelist wound his fingers into the others hair, pulling them closer together.

"OH MY GOD! What are you guys _DOING_?"

Andrew shrieked, toppling back off Nicolai the moment totally gone. Technus spun around his eye twitching slightly, electricity sparking around his fists. "DO YOU MIND?" he shouted at Danny - for it was he who had stumbled across them and unwittingly induced the techno-ghost's fury. "WE'RE HAVING A _MOMENT_ HERE!"

Danny yelped, taking a step back before shooting off quickly. Nicolai sighed, turning back to Andrew who was still sitting on the ground, his eye twitching faintly. "Well, that moment was ruined ... " he stated, slightly unnecessarily.

"Yeah ... I want to go home now, and pretend that didn't happen ... "

Technus sighed, mentally plotting Danny's downfall in a painful and violently gory way and nodded, helping Andrew to his feet, taking him back to the portal.

* * *

A/N: Yay, new chapter! Props to The-Other-Ghostwriter for inspiring the last bit with the story we're doing. Love ya, gurl. xD Other than that, I'll shut up and hope this chapter was worth the wait ... DON'T KILL ME, I CAN'T FINISH THE STORY IF YOU DO! *Hides*


End file.
